


Too Late

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: 2 years later, And unfortunately you can't turn back the time, Angst, However you wanna read it, Kinda, M/M, Mention of Tyler cheating on Britt, Mention of recreational drug use, Or cheating on Dylan, Sometimes it's kinda too late, The boys do love each other, jsyk, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE ERAD THE THE TAGS AND NOTES!! THANK YOU!</p><p>Dylan and Tyler used to hook up during TW but they drifted apart at some point.<br/>2 years later they see each other again and have to face all those unresolved issues from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Like it says in the tags and summary - NOT A HAPPY FIC!!!
> 
> I might be writing a cheesy and corny follow up because apparently everyone wants happy ending lol...  
> I'll add it as a separate chapter so you can choose which version you prefer :P
> 
> Hobrien is life!

Smiling hurts but he's not sure he is capable of not pretending anymore. It becomes your second nature after a while.

So he puts the cheerful mask on every morning and prays that one day it's not a lie anymore.

###

It wasn't easy to let go of Teen Wolf, technically he knows it was for the best, both for his career and personal life, his heart still broke into thousand pieces though when he said his goodbyes to everyone after the last shot.

Him and the guys went out and got totally smashed, he barely remembers anything from that night.

But enough to know Dyl never showed up.

It's not that they were as close as before at that point but it would've been nice, you know? For everyone to be there.

For him to be there...

He closes this chapter of his life and opens a new one. Or so he tells himself, repeats it over and over in his head and will continue to do so until it becomes reality.

###

It's Thursday, two years later, when they meet again. Pitch Perfect 3 premiere of all places.

It takes one look, one smirk, and he's back to where he started.

Dylan looks good. He filled up in all the right places, grew taller and more confident. His crooked smile still lights up the whole room. Then again he knew that. It's not like he doesn't religiously watch anything D is in, it's just he will never admit it out loud.

This way it's a bit more bearable.

He feels sick all of the sudden, he needs to get away from it all, from all those unwanted memories that still haunt him, usually when he's alone and lonely.

When no one is looking he finds the nearest emergency exit and flees outside. The air is crisp, making him shiver all over. It's good, helps him clear his head a little. Not enough to stop him from remembering though.

 

_They just wrapped up for a week and D managed to convince him, as always, to get them all a case of beer. Posey produced a bag of weed out of nowhere, secret skill of his, and by midnight all three of them were on the way to being completely wasted._

_At some point Posey disappear in his room, probably to pass out on his bed, leaving Tyler with completely doped up Dylan in his lap._

_"You're really hot." The boy slurred and grabbed Tyler's cheeks so he could pull him down, closer._

_"So you keep telling me." He chuckled. He was secretly preening inside._

_Their faces were really close, he could feel Dylan's breath against his cheek, too close, but he was too pleasantly buzzed to care._

_"And you're totally awesome, dude, you know?" Dyl was now stroking his thumbs over his face, caressing really. It suddenly got really hot in the room._

_"Yeah?" He rasped. "I think you're pretty awesome too."_

_Then Dylan pulled him all the way down and kissed him, his hand slowly travelling down his chest until it rested over the waistband of his shorts, uncertain, asking permission._

_"Please." Tyler murmured, hips involuntarily jerking up with anticipation._

_As first times go, it wasn't the greatest. There was lots of drunken fumbling and giggling, but for Tyler it was perfect._

_They fell asleep in each others arms on the sofa afterwards._

_When he woke up the next morning he was prepared for awkwardness and flimsy excuses, what he got was a cup of coffee, breakfast and a cheeky wink._

_He realised he was doomed._

_They ended up having sex at every possible opportunity. When they were alone at home, on the set between the takes, usually in Tyler's trailer, after they moved back to LA Dylan frequently visited him in the condo._

_They never talked about it._

_They never told anyone._

_What was the point? It all ended when Dylan started being really busy with other projects and they didn't have any scenes together anymore. They just drifted apart, as people do. It's not like it meant anything. No matter how much Tyler wanted it to._

 

He's determined to not let it affect him. It's been years and he should be over it. He should just go back and face the situation with professionalism instead of acting like a heartbroken teenager.

He doesn't have a chance to make a move when the door to his left opens and none other but Dylan stumbles out.

Of course it's Dylan.

"Hey Ty. I thought I saw you walking out."

"Hey. Long time no see." How more cliche can you sound? But what else is he supposed to say?

"Yeah, it's been a while."

They stand there in uncomfortable silence, none of them knowing what to say, how to act around each other. It's Dylan who speaks first.

"It wasn't the same without you."

Tyler doesn't often loose his temper but this was one of those moments.

"You're kidding me D! You barely spoke to me at that point and you didn't even have the decency to show up at my leaving drinks!" He's still so fucking bitter about it, damn it!

"You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were leaving!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I wasn't even sure till we ended shooting the finale!"

"But you must've thought about it!"

"It's not like we even stayed in touch anymore! What did you want me to do!? Shoot you a text out of the blue!? Hey D, I decided to quit Teen Wolf, have a nice day whatever you're doing!?"

"It's not like you made any effort to stay in touch, man..."

"So it's my fault now!?" What was he supposed to do!? Beg for attention like a needy puppy?? It was Dylan who pulled away, it was Dylan who apparently got bored of him. That thing between them was just a meaningless fling, right? It was painful as it was, so Tyler decided to let go. It was for the best. He made a promise to himself to never look back and just focus on his future.

"I didn't say that... But it was always me calling you first, it was always me making an effort, making that first move... You were always so laid back about the whole thing, argh! You have no idea how frustrating that was! You always responded, you never said /no/ but you also never reached out first! What was I supposed to think!?"

"So **now** we're talking about this!?"

"No. We're not doing anything. Just tell me one thing, have I ever mattered to you!? Or was it just your typical go-with-the-flow approach to life, huh? Something to fill your free time with?"

They end up chest to chest, breathing hard, staring angrily at each other, all those emotions that built up in time finally loose.

Tyler is not sure which one of them moves first but suddenly they're all over each other, all the frustration poured into biting kisses and bruising touches.

"What are we doing?" He manages to whisper against Dylan's lips when they part for a split of a second and then they're kissing again. It's slower this time, less teeth, more tongue. Their hands greedily reach under the jackets, eager to find all those spots that make each other weak in the knees.

"Wait." He doesn't want to stop, he wants it to never stop, he missed this so fucking much, but he won't repeat the same mistake again. He pushes Dylan away and takes a gulp of air. His hands are trembling, clutching at the shirt against Dylan's chest.

"I refuse to be your dirty, little secret." He wishes he could look up into those beautiful, brown eyes but is afraid he won't be able to resist, just like those years ago.

"You're not, you're not! Is that what it was? You thought...!? Jesus!"

Dylan backs off and starts pacing back and forth, his slim fingers running through his hair, messing it all up even more so it ends up sticking out in thousand different directions.

"I thought *I* was your dirty, little secret..." He says softly to his feet when he finally stops in front of Tyler.

"Why would you even think that?"

"I dunno, dude, maybe because you started flinching whenever I tried to touch you around other people? Or maybe because you kept dating Britt? Or maybe because you never initiated anything? Take your pick!"

"We were sneaking around behind everyone's back! You panicked whenever you thought someone could find out!"

"Because I thought you didn't want anyone to find out! Posey knew. He's my best bro, Ty! He knew about my crush on you even before we started hooking up! Why do you think he was conveniently out most of the time?"

This is too much. Tyler needs to run away and he needs to take Dylan into his arms and never let go.

"I can't... I can't..." He only just fucking proposed.

None of them says anything for quite a while.

Then.

"Are you happy Ty?" Is he? He should be. His career picked up, he still occasionally plays his beloved baseball, he's got a beautiful girlfriend, no, fiancé, he should be, damn it all to hell!

"Are you?" He's deflecting, running away from the inevitable truth that will probably shatter the life as he knows it.

"No. Your turn." Trust Dyl to never beat around the bush.

"I can't..."

"Can't what? Can't answer? Can't be happy? Can't be honest with me for once?"

"...be in love with you." It's not exactly a confession but it may as well be.

He hears a sharp intake of breath, still too much of a coward to look up.

"Are you?" The pause is too long to be taken as anything else but confirmation.

"I'm not letting you go this time. You hear me? I might not have been clear before but I will be this time. I love you. My life is incomplete without you in it. I'm prepared to fight against the whole world for you to be mine. If you let me. I should've said something before, I'm sorry. I can't turn back the time but I can start making it up to you, if you give me a chance. Please..." Dylan's voice takes on a desperate, pleading note.

"I can't..." He repeats again.

He can't be selfish anymore, he can't do this to Britt. It wouldn't be fair.

"But do you want to?"

He does, he wants it so badly.

But sometimes you can't have what you want. Sometimes you miss your chance and then it's too late to change anything without hurting everyone around you.

"Have a good life D." He says quietly, still avoiding Dylan's eyes, and turns around to walk back into the building.

Sometimes you just don't get a happy ending.


End file.
